Nighttime Relief
by Kaletin
Summary: Ciel can't sleep at night. He always stirs from his slumber, and when he does, he has a rather persistent problem...And the only one who can help is Sebastian.


The 10 year old stirred in his bed, clenching his eyes shut. It was well past midnight, a time when most "normal" 10 year olds would be deep in slumber, dreaming soundlessly. They might occasionally wake once or twice in the night, or run to mummy and daddy during a storm, but most would stay in their beds, sleeping peacefully.

But not Ciel Phantomhive. Not anymore.

He never used to have problems sleeping through the night, but ever since his return to his manor after _that_ month, he would toss and turn in bed come nighttime, waking after short bouts of sleep, only to repeat it for the next 10 hours.

He twisted and turned in his massive cocoon. He fidgeted, the pressure in his loins only growing with each movement...

He was having a rather _persistent problem_ nightly, in addition to his lack of sleep. He knew what he could do to remedy it; one name would have to slip from his lips, just barely a whisper, and _he _would be there in an instant to solve any problem his master had. Ciel had learned that much already in their short time together. He was the perfect butler, after all.

But no. He was a Phantomhive. He would not resort to using his butler to relieve this sort of problem. Sebastian would endlessly mock him for this, the bastard. Even if Sebastian wouldn't dare speak his amusement of Ciel's situation aloud, he would certainly _think_ it and be silently entertained, and that was enough to deter Ciel from requesting his… assistance. But if it relieved his problem…

"…Nnnggh." He squeezed his thighs together in an attempt to relieve the pressure from between them.

He peaked open an eye. The room was dark and still; the moonlight barely able to filter through the thick curtains covering his windows, and even with his eyes tuned to the night, he could barely make out his own hand in front of his face. He groaned and smashed his head into his pillow, a display, to his current lack of company, of his own embarrassment at his present predicament.

He couldn't take care of this problem now, alone in the dark and silent room. And he would not _dare _request his servant's help…

-x-

"Sleep well, Young Master."

The words Sebastian spoke hours ago rang in Ciel's ears like they had just left the butler's tongue.

Sleep well. Yeah, right.

The small child had once again woke from his brief slumber, only to toss and turn for the following hours. The boy tried in vain to find a more comfortable position and return to dreamland, but his body was having none of that.

His body was _really _having none of that. Some time in the few hours he had fidgeted over his bed, he felt the same pressing sensation returning to his groin as it had in previous nights, making his desire to return to sleep even more of a difficult task.

The room was silent, save for the small boy's occasional groans and whimpers caused by the growing pressure between his legs. He sat up in the large bed and gazed around the eerily quiet room. Total darkness.

He slumped back into the bed and pulled the covers over his entire body. A hand shot between his legs and he clenched his thighs around it, once more trying to relieve the pressure he felt down there.

Sebastian would come if called. He knew he would. And why shouldn't he call him? He was just a servant now, after all. It wasn't as if the boy would be disturbing his sleep or private time, and if he ordered him to assist him with this problem, the butler would utter only one phrase, before he could even think it.

But to let his servant see him in such an undignified situation?

He couldn't.

This was Sebastian, though. The bastard was probably well aware of Ciel's problem, so it's not as if he wasn't already laughing at the boy down in his quarters. Although any servant worth their salt would come running if their sensed their master's distress…

Yes, Sebastian would come to him. A good servant would, and Sebastian was, after all, a good servant. Ciel would not utter his name; he would wait for Sebastian to say his with a fake air of concern.

Ciel once more clamped his eyes shut and tried with a fruitless effort to sleep.

-x-

The feeling was unbearable.

Ciel Phantomhive groaned and stirred for another night in his bed. His legs were clenched shut, his hands pressed to his pelvis. A small bead of sweat trailed down his forward as he wrapped himself in his warm blankets, willing and wishing the feeling away.

The room was pitch-dark. Today, not even the moon penetrated through the curtains to light up the cavernous area.

If there was any time to call Sebastian…

A pathetic whimper escaped his lips. What was worse? Suffering like this or the embarrassment and Sebastian's mocking, all-knowing grin?

Sebastian was a servant. To do as a master commanded was a servant's job, and to make the master comfortable was a servant's job. Ciel knew this, and Sebastian knew this. A butler to the core, after all. And if Ciel ordered Sebastian to not mock him, Sebastian wouldn't mock him. He would do his job silently and swiftly if that's what the boy ordered.

With one last defeated groan, Ciel pulled himself into a sitting position, keeping his legs pressed together tightly.

"Sebastian." he muttered through clenched teeth.

Ciel could hear the door creaking open before he even uttered the final syllable of his servant's name.

"Yes, Young Master?" The butler walked into the room carrying a lit candelabra. Ciel felt relief as the light rays from the candles pierced through the darkness.

The pressure in his groin was still there, however, causing the boy to fold himself forward, pressing his hands to the afflicted area. "Nnnngghhh."

Sebastian stood watching the boy's displaying silently, a small grin tugging at his lips. "What is it that you need, Young Master?"

He knew. Of course he knew.

Ciel opened his eyes, just to narrow them once more at the butler. His face was flushed and his lips parted. Damn that bastard for making him say it.

"I… need…" An incomprehensible mumbled escaped the boy's lips.

Sebastian stepped closer, kneeling at the edge of the child's bed, candelabra still in hand. "I'm sorry, Young Master, but could you kindly repeat that?"

Ciel raised his head and locked eyes with the black-clad man. His jaw tightened, and he balled his fists, still unable to move from his current position. If he moved, he wouldn't need to worry about the pressure anymore. No doubt the shift would cause him to release himself right there.

As if the situation weren't embarrassing enough already.

A growl lodged itself in the boy's throat escaping only as he was forced to repeat himself. "I… need you to take me to the lavatory, Sebastian." Heat rose to the boy's cheeks, and the butler silently chuckled.

"My, my. Is the Young Master too young to walk himself to the lavatory at night?" Sebastian grinned as he took the curled boy into his arms. Ciel kept his hands to his groin, his bladder feeling as if it were about to explode.

"Nngghh. Shut up, Sebastian." Sebastian strolled across the child's room, through his dressing room, finally making it to the place of Ciel's desire. The butler had barely set the boy down before he ran to the toilet, releasing the pressing load from his bladder.

Ciel allowed a content sigh to escape from his lips as he finished his business. He turned to face Sebastian, standing as straight as ever, with the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"…Perhaps the Young Master should not drink so much tea before bed?" He suggested. Noting the boy's darkened expression, Sebastian expanded on his thought. "Or is the problem that the Young Master does not like walking to the lavatory in the dark?"

Ciel flushed; the latter of the options rang true to his ears. "Is it your place to question what I do, Sebastian?" He countered, still reeling from the embarrassment of the entire situation.

Sebastian bowed, still smiling. "Not at all, sir. My apologies. I would suggest a quick return to bed, however. Young boys need their sleep, after all." He held the candelabra in his hand, lighting the path for Ciel through the dark room, Sebastian on his tail.

Ciel climbed back into bed and allowed Sebastian to pull the covers up to his chin. Said boy's face was still tinged red with embarrassment, and he silently rolled from Sebastian's gaze.

Sebastian blew out the candles and walked towards the door. Ciel could hear the grin still on his lips as he said his farewell greeting. "Sleep well, Young Master."

And he did.

* * *

…_Did I fool ya? Nah, probably not. Lol _

_So this came from two places. One was a convo with AffableKiwi (ICE!) to whom I dedicate this fic (you're a great woman :D), and the other was from an episode of the first anime. In the preview for episode 16, Sebastian mentions that Ciel doesn't like to go to the bathroom in the dark. _

_As for the discussion that prompted this… Well, I think I'll leave you to guess what that was about. Lol So, one combined idea later, here I am! _

_Please let me know what you think! :] I love to hear from you! _


End file.
